


It’s time to say goodnight

by Pen99



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen99/pseuds/Pen99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying goodnight is saying goodbye.<br/>Cecil couldn't take another goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s time to say goodnight

He’s talking. Talking like usual. Cecil likes to hear his voice.

Something to do with the healing properties of gelatin. 

Consequently, the deadly consequences of gelatin consumption. Nothing comes without a price.

The call is embarrassing, but Cecil doesn’t apologize. Perhaps the good people of Night Vale could use a few hearty words of advice. 

His sister never disappoints.

Her words are crisp. Accusing. Cecil had failed to pick up Janice. He had failed to do the one thing she asked. 

Cecil offers to go get her. She declines.

Steve Carlsberg? He’s taking care of it.

Cecil lost. Lost to STEVE CARLSBERG.

She hangs up.

He’s no longer in control. Cecil breaks.

The papers fly. His chair tips over. He’s gasping.

The new intern comes into the room.

He’s not Dana. He’ll never be Dana—

He whisper-yells at Cecil. Points to his headset.

Cecil refuses. 

–Dana!

He asks for Dana.

The intern shakes his head.

Nigh Vale goes to The Weather.

Cecil doesn’t get to escape.

Dana is gone. She’s moved on to better things. He’s happy for her.

He’s gone, too.

Carlos.

It’s been two weeks. Cecil hasn’t said a word. He doesn’t have to. 

Carlos isn’t coming back. He’s found the next most scientifically interesting community on earth. Or in an alternate dimension. Or whatever.

He’s moved on to better things. Cecil’s happy for him.

He should be happy for him.

He isn’t.

His time is up. It’s time to say goodnight.

Cecil doesn’t. He can’t. 

Saying goodnight is saying goodbye.

He’s not ready to leave them. Not ready to leave Night Vale.

Not yet. Not ever.

Carlos didn’t understand that.

Cecil couldn’t take another goodbye.


End file.
